


if the full moon loves you (why worry about the stars?)

by ariya167



Series: the stars do not hold our destiny: moteé/ellé [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Fluff and Angst, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: The four moons loom bright in the night sky over Coruscant, light glimmering across the balcony of Padmé’s apartments. Ellé closes her eyes, raising her chin and letting the moonlight fall across her face like water.





	if the full moon loves you (why worry about the stars?)

The four moons loom bright in the night sky over Coruscant, light glimmering across the balcony of Padmé’s apartments. Ellé closes her eyes, raising her chin and letting the moonlight fall across her face like water. 

“Do you ever feel like . . . like home’s a galaxy away, and you’ll never find your way back?” Moteé says, and her voice is quiet underneath the roar and thrum of Coruscant, but her words stand out clear against the noise. 

Ellé turns, and Moteé’s face is knit with worry, staring out at the Coruscant cityscape. 

“I won’t lie,” Ellé starts, low and gentle. “I won’t say that I’ve never been homesick, or that I haven’t missed Naboo desperately, with all my heart.

“But I know the waters will carry me back one day. No matter what, I’ll make my way home.”

Moteé smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “Must be nice,” she says. “To have so much faith.”

“It’s not just faith,” Ellé says, taking Moteé’s hand in hers. “It’s hope. It’s trust. And even if Naboo is a galaxy away, there are parts of it still here with me, in the people I love. Padmé, Dormé . . . you.”

“Oh, Ellé,” Moteé murmurs, drawing her close. Her arms wrap around her, steady and sure, and Ellé relaxes into her touch. “Thank you.”

Ellé only nods, unable to speak past the lump in her throat. There may be a war on, a war that has taken Cordé and nearly Padmé from them, but she’s safe in Moteé’s embrace, in the heat of her arms as the soft moonlight spills over them. They stay like that for what might have only been a moment but feels much, much longer. 

“We should get inside,” Ellé says eventually. Though she is loathe to leave the safe spot that is Moteé’s arms, it is getting late, and they will need their sleep.

“We don’t have to just yet,” Moteé says, a sly smile dancing on her lips.

“Oh?” Ellé says, lightly, teasing, when Moteé leans forward and kisses her. 

It’s sweet, loving, but oh-so radiant, heating exploding in her chest and light shining behind her eyes. Coruscant’s noise fades as she loses herself in the kiss, hands searching along Moteé’s sharp cheekbones, the dip of her neck, the slope of her shoulders. 

“You’re beautiful,” she tells Moteé when they break apart.

“Really?” Moteé asks, her smile bright but a little hesitant, and Ellé’s heart aches at the sight.

“Really,” she confirms, and draws Moteé in closer for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
